


The Interrogation Room

by stayarmytinyzenmoa_l



Series: Zemblanity [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: goes in hand with the series so no other tags, zemblanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l
Summary: Summary: Many things go down in this one room. Now you have the ability to read the transcripts from these Interrogations with our main six inmates and either Warden, courtesy of Sector V’s resident transcriber Kim Jungwoo. Now, these aren’t necessary to understand Zemblanity’s main plot, but if you have questions like “What did they do?” you’ll find your answers here.This is yet another thing I failed to transfer over, my apologies.
Relationships: None
Series: Zemblanity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152509





	1. 22 February 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions. I would never wish any of these actions to occur to the Idol(s) mentioned in the writings of these stories, nor do I wish any harm on them.

> _**Begin Recording** _
> 
> _**Mic: Functional** _
> 
> _**Video: Functional** _

“Hello? Hello? This is a test recording. For future reference: State name, date, and position. My name is Park Hyunjun, as of today it is the 22nd of February of the year 2019, and I am the current Warden of Sector V. I will be carrying out Interrogations of each of the inmates now.

“Damn thing, why is it glitching like this? I’m going to need to put in a request for a new computer... Huh? Oh, this is fine. Everything is recording just fine... Red light, check, timer, check, mmhmm. Good.

“Let’s see... who’s the first person up? Inmate 1011? Uh, that’s Qian Kun, right? Yeah... Geez, speaking to myself again, great, just great. I should really see a doctor or something, I’ve been doing this job for too long

“Shit, is the mic on? Hello? Hello? Oh, yeah, it’s on, blue light means it’s on. How about the polygraph? Yup, that’s working in full condition too. Okay, cameras are clear too. Sucks I have to overlay the footage and the recordings, but what else can we do in a moon station? That concludes the test. Alright, boys. Bring him in.”

> _**End Recording** _


	2. 22 February 2019 (Cont.)

_**Begin Recording** _

> _**Mic: Functional** _
> 
> _**Video: Functional** _
> 
> _**Date: 22 February, 2019** _
> 
> **_Start Timer (00:00:00)_ **

_**Door opens, then closes, handcuffs are attached to the table and the guards leave the room.**   
_

“Inmate, state your name, age, and serial number,”

“My name is Qian Kun, 23 years old, and my serial number is 1011.”

“Which is your cell?”

“The white room, sir.”

“And when was the start of your sentence, 1011?”

“February 17, sir.”

“Excellent. That checks off the first part of this process.”

“May I ask a question?”

“You may.”

“Does this exchange have to be... recorded?”

_**Inmate taps on the camera’s lens.** _

“Yes, it is for future use, and is very necessary. They will be used to monitor your mental state and they will be sent to the Detectives outside of the Sector.”

“I see. Ask away then, sir.”

“The interrogation will now begin. On January 24th, 2019, where were you.”

“In my house.”

“Address?”

“ _[Redacted]_.”

_**Address has been redacted from this audio transcript to avoid confusion in the future. It has not been modified in the original audio file located in the Records Room in Sector V.** _

“Interesting, okay. What were you doing at the time 3:06 a.m.?”

“Sleeping, sir. As anyone would be at that time.”

“Is it safe to say it was this day you committed the crime?”

_**There is a pause for about 32 seconds on the side of the inmate.** _

“No, sir.”

“You look smug.”

“It would seem that your information is wrong, sir. Maybe call me back in for an interrogation once you get the facts right? They shouldn’t be hard.”

“You’re a cocky one, aren’t you?”

“My pride is all I have left, sir.”

“You were very compliant when we first moved you into your cell, mind telling me why?”

“What else could I do? The detectives could have easily overpowered me. And even if I escaped I would be shot at. To put it bluntly, I don’t want to die.”

“Is that so?”

“I wonder why you find that hard to believe?”

“You’ve been in the White Room for four days now. How do you feel?”

“Rather normal. It’s a comfortable room.”

“I see. Tell me, 1011, did you kill Kim Jongin?”

“...”

“Inmate, I will ask you one more time. Did you-

“ _Yes_.”

“That concludes the first interrogation. Suh, Jeong, escort him back to his cell.”

> _**End Timer (00:15:14)** _
> 
> _**End Recording**   
>  _
> 
> _**Transcribed and Annotated by Kim Jungwoo** _


	3. 7 April 2019

> _**Begin Recording** _
> 
> _**Mic: Functional** _
> 
> _**Video: Functional** _
> 
> _**Date: 7 April, 2019** _

“Hello? Hello? Alright, everything’s working out. My name is Park Hyunjun, it is the seventh of April, 2019, and I am the current warden of Sector V. I will now be carrying out the second interrogation of Inmate 1011.

“Before I call him in, I will go over the facts of the case, something I carelessly missed in our last session. January 24th, 2019, at 3:06 a.m., a dead body was discovered in the home of Qian Kun, the body was heavily mutilated to the point where it was unidentifiable and, unluckily for us, it is this first Victim’s name that has not been revealed nor were there any distinctive factors to point to a possible identification. Qian Kun was cleared of all charges when it was determined through all of the evidence left at the crime scene that there was no way he could have done the murder. This evidence included a standard kitchen knife, a fire escape hatchet, both of which are the suspected murder weapons, and finally a gold Rolex. The prints on the first two pieces of evidence did not match those of Qian Kun’s, and were not found on the database at the local precinct. The Rolex was bought second hand and its owner could not have been traced.

“A week later, January 31 at approximately 1:56 am, the supermodel Kim Jongin was found dead in his study. The authorities found Qian Kun fleeing the scene of the crime and arrested him on spot. Evidence from the study, a .32 caliber pistol and a fire escape hatchet, pointed to Qian Kun without a doubt, and he was sentenced to lifetime in prison It was during the autopsy of Mr. Kim where we found that it was his prints that matched the original murder mentioned prior to this. I was contacted by the head justice to transfer him to Sector V.

“Suh, Jeong, bring in Inmate 1011.”

> _**Start Timer (00:00:00)** _

**_The door opens, then closes, handcuffs are attached to the table and the guards leave the room._ **

“So we meet again, Mr. Warden.”

“That tends to happen when you’re an inmate.”

“Same as last time, I suppose. My name is Qian Kun, 23 years old, and my serial number is 1011. My cell is the white room, and the start of my sentence was February 17.”

“Excellent, you have a very good memory.”

“I tend to be alone to my thoughts more often as of late.”

“And a good humor. Surprising, considering you’re in the white room.”

“I’m more resilient than you would think, sir. I suppose you’re recording this again?”

“Of course, you know the drill, 1011.”

“Right, right. Ask away, Warden.”

“In our last session we spoke about the time and date of your first murder-”

“I thought we established that that wasn’t me?”

“Well with the nature of your second murder, the case has reopened.”

“ _You think I killed her?_ ”

_**At this point there is a loud sound of chains, the handcuffs had collided with the mic and muffled the sound, but the conversation is still audible.** _

“How’d you know the victim was a her?”

“She was my girlfriend. I’d think that I’d know the girl sleeping in my bedroom, sir.”

“So you were asleep next to the victim when she was killed. I find that hard to believe.”

“No, I was sleeping on the couch that night.”

“Why?”

“We got into an argument and she banished me to the family room, go figure.”

“What about?”

“Her father was being hard to work with, so I told her it would be best if we didn’t go to her parents place that week, she obviously didn’t take kindly to that.”

“Do you often not let her see her parents?”

“Of course I do, they’re her parents, why would I stop her from going to them?”

“There isn’t a specific reason, I just have to be thorough, 1011, please understand.”

“Of course I do.”

“Now as for the killer, how did you know who he was?”

“I saw him while he was leaving.”

“Kim Jongin.”

“Yes.”

“And why didn’t you report this?”

“I did. I was in a cell at the time, though. No one believed me.”

“So instead of filing for help from the local police, you took justice upon your own hands.”

“Oh believe me, I did, Warden. But you’d be surprised how hard it is to convict someone who’s much richer than you could ever dream to be.”

_**There is a pause for about a minute where neither the Warden nor the Inmate speak.** _

“I didn’t kill her, I would never do that, could never do that. But I did kill him. And that I don’t regret, at all. If there’s anything I do regret about it is that I got caught.”

“You really are an enigma, 1011. I thought I had you down, but now I’m just more confused.”

“Now where’s the thrill if I was just an open book, Warden?”

“You have a point there, 1011. Tell me, what was going through your head when you killed Kim Jongin.”

“Nothing much, just thinking about how I could finally leave her at rest.”

“You don’t think she would be appalled at your actions?”

“How could she? She’s dead.”

_**Again, there is a pause for about a minute, the Warden had been left seemingly speechless at how blunt 1011 put it.** _

“You seem to have no remorse.”

“I can’t undo what has been done, I don’t have that power. I can just do what seems fit. Mr. Warden, you seem to be forgetting that although we have become rather respectful of each other, I am still an inmate. I am in here for one of the highest crimes a human can commit, and I even plead guilty to it, I’m not shying away from what I’ve done. Try not to look so surprised when I tell you I’ve killed someone.”

“Right. I have one more question for you then I’ll let you go.”

“Go on.”

“Your girlfriend, what was her name?”

“I believe you have that answer.”

_**Another pause, this one much longer than the last two, approximately two minutes and thirteen seconds long.** _

“That concludes the second interrogation. Suh, Jeong, escort the inmate back.”

> _**End Timer (00:32:19)** _
> 
> _**End Recording** _
> 
> _**Transcribed and Annotated by Kim Jungwoo** _


	4. 18 July 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Neglect, Abuse, Suicide
> 
> **If you cannot read this Interrogation Room please do not feel obligated to. Everything you need to know about Inmate 10100 is within the Warden’s Notes, this is simply if you want to understand Inmate 10100′s conviction more (this is only the facts of the case).**
> 
> Remember that every Interrogation Room is NOT necessary to understand the main plot of Zemblanity. I will say it again for clarity:
> 
> Every Interrogation Room is NOT necessary to understand the main plot of Zemblanity.

> **_Begin Recording_ **
> 
> **_Mic: Functional_ **
> 
> **_Video: Functional_ **
> 
> **_Date: 18 July 2019_ **

“Hello? Hello? Okay, everything’s a go. My name is Park Hyunjun, today is the eighteenth of July, 2019, and I am the current warden of Sector V. I will now go over the facts of the case for Inmate 10100...

“Okay, so it’s a triple offense sort of thing, what am I working with? Kidnapping? Holy... Imprisonment? And Endangerment of Human life, yeah, those three are definitely a triple offense, holy hell... What the...? One of the victim’s names are scratched out.

**_Note from the future: The victim’s name that was scratched out was found to be alive and testified in court, which eventually led to Inmate 10100′s conviction. He is currently under witness protection._ **

“Alright, back on track. It was on the 4th of June, 2019, when the authorities got the first documented call about the possibility of a kidnapping. However, when local detectives were dispatched, everything was in the clear. The Inmate’s Wife attested so, and after a warranted search, nothing came up. In her words, which were luckily recorded although her name was seemingly sponged at least from our records, ‘My husband could never do such a thing, in fact, he’s rarely home anymore.’ This statement, of course, shifted the blame to the Wife, but every neighbor in their cul-de-sac agreed in unison that she could not have done what was originally reported.

“It wasn’t until much later where the local precinct received another call from an anonymous source insisting that it was the wife who was the victim of the kidnapping, the anonymous caller went as far as to call it an imprisonment. The wife was called in for questioning, but after searching various records, not only were there no matching missing persons files for her, but she herself said she wasn’t kidnapped nor was she imprisoned at any moment, another fact supported by the locals who see her walking around the small town every day.

“As for the final offense, Endangerment of Human Life, at a final warranted search, a more gruesome discovery was made. It was the Wife. She caved in and showed the detectives the truth behind the anonymous callers... in fact, it was her who made all three calls. Underneath the recliner was a door to the basement. It was there where the detectives found their grounds for arrest of Huang Xuxi. The malnourished and extremely weak victim, the very same eyewitness, was alive, but barely. According to his testimony, the inmate’s wife would bring him food whenever she could without her husband noticing, and the two even had a plan to help him escape.

_**Victim’s identity has been redacted due to privacy. The original audio remains unaltered. Records of the eyewitness’ testimony remain on Earth.** _

“As a result, although the wife was cleared of all charges, those charges were shifted onto the inmate. After the inmate’s conviction, the wife chose to end her own life. Any further questions for her remained unanswered.

“Those are the facts of the case. Suh, Jeong, bring in Inmate 10100.

“God... I _really_ fucking hate my job.”

> _**End Recording** _
> 
> _**Transcribed and Annotated by Kim Jungwoo** _


	5. 18 July 2019 (Cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Abuse, Mentions of Neglect, Mentions of Suicide

> _**Begin Recording** _
> 
> _**Mic: Functional** _
> 
> _**Video: Functional** _
> 
> _**Date: 18 July 2019** _
> 
> _**Start Timer (00:00:00)** _

**_The door opens, then closes, handcuffs are attached to the table and the guards leave the room._ **

“Inmate, state your name, age, serial number, and cell.”

“Huang Xuxi, 20, 10100, and the Suspended Room.”

“Excellent, when was the start of your conviction?”

“July 7, 2019.”

“Very good, that’s good. I see you’ve noticed the camera.”

“Yeah.”

“1011 told me that you wouldn’t take kindly to it, was he right?”

“I am bothered by it, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It’s all a part of protocol, 10100. All the other inmates go through this same process.”

“Right, I bet Yangyang enjoyed it.”

“Don’t get me started with him.”

_**The Warden taps on the dented spot on top of the video camera, causing the video feed to go static for a moment before stabilizing again. The rest of the video remains clear.** _

“I’m just going to ask you a few questions, alright, 10100?”

“Go for it.”

“So you pled guilty in court, is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Well with all the odds stacked against me, there’s no reason for me to even try to plead not guilty, is there?”

“And your wife, how do you feel about her now?”

“Well she’s dead, not much to feel about her now, is there?”

“Answer the question the way I intended you to.”

“So she told the truth, what was wrong with that? I’m actually proud of her for doing that, she’s always been a righteous soul. I just wish I could ask her one last question.”

“Which is?”

“How did she find out?”

“About the victim under the recliner.”

“ _[Redacted]._ ”

**_Victim’s name redacted out of request. Original audio remains unaltered._ **

“Yes.”

“Any theories you’d like to enlighten me with?”

“Can’t think of any, so no. I’m just sad that she had to see such a sight. I promised her she’d never see him again, and there he was under our floors, ha.”

“Elaborate.”

“Wow, so the local precincts really don’t tell you anything, huh? I heard from Sicheng that they’re usually very tightlipped.”

“My job is to keep you all here, I usually don’t trifle with investigation matters.”

“Oh yeah? So what are these sessions for then?”

“...”

“I think I know. All the other inmates told me about them. You’re suspecting something, aren’t you? Is there something wrong with us? Something you’re _afraid_ of?”

“I believe _I’m_ the one who should be asking the questions here.”

“I think you’re-”

“ _I ask the questions here._ ”

**_There is a muffled click in the audio, when paired with the video it is shown that the Warden is now holding a gun point-blank to the inmate. Note that this action, although generally frowned upon, is not in any way illegal. The inmates are not considered residents of the Moon, there are no laws protecting them, if anything, the Warden is more protected than they are._ **

“Ask away then, Warden.”

“Why did you lock him in your basement?”

“Isn’t that what you do to people who break into your home?”

“Lock them in a basement?!”

“Hey, when you live in a small town where the local precinct is a good hour away, you have to make do.”

“Isn’t that a bit much though? Locking the victim?”

“Sir, do you even know what the “victim” did? Do you know why I went as far as that?”

“Why?”

“He tried to kill my wife while she was asleep.”

“How?”

“Same way you’re bluffing to kill me now, sir.”

**_There is a loud clank resounding on the mic, when paired with the video it is shown that the Warden placed the gun too close to the mic. The rest of the audio from here is muffled due to feedback, but still somewhat understandable. Any parts that I am unable to transcribe will be replaced by ‘[...].’_ **

“You know, when I first met you, I chalked you up as a rule follower. But you’re not like that, are you?”

“I did keep a grown man in my basement for a good four months, sir.”

“I see. What were you doing at the time of the break-in?”

“I was outside. It was about [...] in the morning, I had a job interview the next day so I was having trouble sleeping.”

“Some joke, you stash a man in your basement, [...], and go in for an interview the next day.”

“Right? [...]”

“So, just to clear things up, you feel no aggression towards your wife?”

“Me? I would never. She’s an angel, really, even going as far as to report her own newlywed husband for doing something as horrible as leaving a man locked in their basement. Hmm, if only she was still here, I’d love to see her again. Really, I would. A true angel she is... I’ve always looked up to her for how she held herself. But, god, could that righteousness land her in hard situations, always the clumsy girl. Maybe that’s how she found out about him. You know, I should’ve expected something was wrong when I went down there after a month to see that he was still alive.”

“You’re twisted.”

“Maybe.”

“Whenever I think I have my inmates down, I’m always surprised like this.”

“Oh, well, surprise, then.”

“I’m shocked at your honesty. [...]”

“What else am I supposed to be? I’m in here for life, nothing else to do. [...]”

“Tell me, 10100. Why is it that you specifically make me angry? To this day, you’re the first inmate I’ve pulled a gun on. Why?”

“You don’t know? Really? So the all knowing Warden has finally been knocked down a peg, go figure, wait until I tell Yangyang about this..”

“Answer the question, inmate.”

“[...]”

“Get out of my sight.”

> **_End Timer (00:36:18)_ **
> 
> **_End Recording_ **
> 
> **_Transcribed and Annotated by Kim Jungwoo_ **


	6. 23 June 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drunk Driving, Car Accident, Death

> **_Begin Recording_ **
> 
> **_Mic: Functional_ **
> 
> **_Video: Functional_ **
> 
> **_Date: 23 June 2019_ **

“Alright, round three, let’s go. My name is Park Hyunjun, today is the twenty-third of June, 2019, and I am the current warden of Sector V. I will be carrying out the interrogation of Inmate 1000 now, but before I call him in, as per protocol, I will now go over the facts of the case.

“The date of the crime was June second, 2019, the place was a corporate party being hosted by the, at the time, lucrative technology tycoon Zhang Yixing in Neo-Beijing. The inmate was exiting the party around 2:17 am with his fiancee, the two called for a cab to get back to their own home around 2:23 am, and the cab arrived at 2:34 am to pick them up. It was on their way home where the cab was T-Boned on the left side by a drunk driver at an intersection just a couple of miles away from their destination. The cab overturned and combusted on impact. Inmate 1000 was able to pull himself and his fiancee out from under the car, both were alive but in critical condition, and the other drunk driver exited his vehicle, a bottle with a presumed alcoholic beverage in hand. It was at this moment where the drunk smashed the bottle against his car, brandishing the now broken in half bottle to the couple. A few words were exchanged before the drunk charged, embedding the broken bottle into the fiancee’s chest. A later autopsy revealed that the right lung was punctured alongside a majority of the Vena Cava, leading to a nearly instant death.

“It was 2:56 am when inmate 1000 committed the crime. According to the CCTV from the department store across the street, the same CCTV that recorded this entire incident, inmate 1000 tackled the drunk and slammed his head, multiple times, into the burning cab before finally strangling him, likely to make sure the job was finished. It was at this moment when authorities arrived and arrested inmate 1000 on the spot. His fiancee was announced dead upon arrival, which was at 3:04 am.

“With that said, please let inmate 1000 in.”

> **_Start Timer (00:00:00)_ **

_**The door opens, then closes, handcuffs are attached to the table and the guards leave the room.** _

“Inmate, state your name, age, serial number, and cell.”

“Xiao Dejun, 19, 1000, the Steel Room.”

“When was the start of your conviction?”

“Last week.”

“Exact date, inmate.”

“June 17, 2019. Would you like the time too, Warden?”

“No. I just need you to answer a few questions for me, 1000.”

“Sure.”

“How long were you and your fiancee engaged?”

“I fail to see how this pertains to me case.”

“Answer the question.”

“Half a year.”

“Rather young for marriage.”

“I came to be questioned for my crime, not judged for my life choices, Warden.”

_**At this moment, inmate 1000 notices the camera and mic.** _

“I heard Yangyang almost broke the camera.”

“Don’t change the subject, inmate.”

“Is this video even reliable?”

_**Despite a few instances of static in the video, it remains reliable.** _

“What was the party for?”

“Mr. Zhang got promoted to CEO, he’s a good friend of my older brother and that’s how I got an in to the party.”

“Why did you go?”

“Anyone who attends Zhang parties are bound to get footholds in business. I wanted another alternative way up, so I went.”

“And you brought your fiancee why?”

“Why wouldn’t I bring my fiancee to a grand event?”

“I see, I see. Why take a cab instead of a private car?”

“I sent my car in for repairs earlier that day.”

“You did?”

“Do you want receipts?”

“No. Moving on, what compelled you to kill Lee Seunghyun, inmate?”

“With all due respect sir that is the dumbest question you could have ever asked me. I knew this little interrogation of yours would be a waste of time.”

_**Inmate 1000 looks into the camera lens, seemingly disinterested, before scoffing. He taps on the table a few times, causing the image to fall to static for a brief moment before it stabilized again.** _

“Answer the question, inmate.”

“I mean, there’s the obvious, he killed my fiancee.”

“There’s more to it, isn’t there? I can see that you’re holding something back from me.”

“I’m not.”

“According to records of the guest list from Zhang’s party, it would seem that Mr. Lee was one of the guests.”

_**There is a visible irritation in the inmate now, it becomes clear that he was withholding something from the Warden.** _

“Why are you holding back?”

“It wasn’t something I wanted to remember, Warden. But if you’re just going to keep pressing me, I guess I should tell you, but I’m surprised it didn’t come with the report.”

“I only receive information pertaining to you and you alone, inmate.”

“When you get the chance, search up the Burning Sun scandal. You’ll get your answer.”

“I see. Is there anything else you want to tell me about your case?”

“Sure, I don’t see how my actions gave me a conviction.”

_**Both members are silent, locked in a stare down. The Warden is clearly thinking, a but of remorse is clear, a bit of understanding, but he stays true to his job.** _

“There’s more to it, I’m sure. And I’ll get it out of you one way or another, inmate.”

“Go for it, I’d _love_ to see you try.”

“Suh, Jeong, you can escort the inmate back now. I believe we’re finished for the day.”

> **_End Timer (00:22:47)_ **
> 
> **_End Recording_ **
> 
> **_Transcribed and Annotated by Kim Jungwoo_ **


	7. 18 January 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gun Shot, Mentions of Murder

> **_Begin Recording_ **
> 
> **_Mic: Functional_ **
> 
> **_Video: Not Functional_ **
> 
> **_Date: 18 January 2019_ **
> 
> **_Start Timer (00:00:00)_ **

**_Note: I found this copy of the tape in the Warden’s Office, I’m guessing that he was trying to restore it, but to no avail I’m working on what’s left of this tape now, and what’s more we have no video footage of this interrogation either. There was an unfortunate accident in the Records Room, a good majority of the tapes and transcripts we have originally stored were damaged due to a burst pipe just next to this section. I will salvage what I can from these tapes. However, I only have from the time (03:22:18) and beyond. I apologize for this, but there is nothing that can be done. Great._ **

“Mr. Warden. I can’t help but to ask... what do you expect to gain from this interrogation? Is there some ulterior motive? Some necessary fact that you’re trying to achieve? If so, please enlighten me, I think we’ve wasted enough time, wouldn’t you agree?”

“You’re not in the position to be asking questions, inmate.”

“Oh, I’m sure you told that to the other inmates, no? Don’t waste my time, Warden. Get to the point.”

“I don’t think I need to clarify myself again, inmate. Don’t be difficult. Do you want to end up like the last inmate who was in here?”

“Oh, you mean the one that’s been cast aside over there? It’s gruesome, Mr. Warden, even I was neater than that and I was a serial killer. Your work disgusts me.”

“Don’t even try to pull that, inmate. Either way I want answers, and I want them now.”

“Sir, with all due respect, you haven’t even asked me a question.”

“What are you planning, inmate?”

“What am I planning? As if I could in my cell, sir, I’m rather distracted by other things, I’m sure you know.”

“Just answer the question, inmate.”

“Nothing. I thought that was clear, but I suppose it wasn’t.”

“Whatever it is, I know you’re on to something, inmate.”

“Again, it’s rather hard to even focus in the Black Room, sir. You should spend a few hours in there, I’d love to see what it does to you, sir, and maybe then you’d show us more humanity.”

“I know what you’re doing, Dr. Kim warned me about this.”

“Dr. Kim? So, what, you’re his slave dog now? You’ll listen to whatever he tells you? Is that how this works? Doesn’t mean he’s the only psychiatrist on sight means that his word is automatically trusted.”

“No, you’re definitely doing it. You’re redirecting the conversation and you’ve been doing it since we started. If you stayed on topic for even a few minutes we wouldn’t have had to stay in here for three goddamn hours!”

_**There is a loud sound of something slamming on the table, there is slight feedback in the mic, but not enough to be horrible. I’m assuming that it was the file he smacked on the table due to the rustling noises I heard after it.** _

“You’re a cocky one, Mr. Warden, if you think I’ll fold like that. I’ve killed plenty in my lifetime, what’s one more name in my list?”

“You’re fucking despicable.”

“Maybe I am.”

“Why’d you do it?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t play dumb.”

“Didn’t you mention that you had to say even the obvious for this recording?”

“Why did you kill them... all eight of them...”

“The first seven was on purpose, I’ll admit, they were in the way. But the eighth one... that one was an accident. And one I deeply regret.”

“Bold words coming from you, inmate. Who were they?”

“Aww, what’s wrong? Are they not in your cute little file there? The same one you prided to say that gave you more information than even I know? You’re basically telling me that you don’t have something as simple as the name of my victims.”

I’m assuming he opened the file here, because there was another sound of rustling paper and silence that followed afterwards.

“What a shame, I guess you don’t know. A real tragedy, don’t you think, Mr. Warden? You’ll never know who they were, you’ll never have the closure. And I don’t think I’d want it either way. I love seeing you struggle, I find joy in it, actually. You’re a weak one, Mr. Warden.”

“Stop talking, you made your point clear.”

“Did I hurt your feelings, aww, I’m so sorry, sir, I didn’t intend to, surely.”

“Inmate, I suggest you comply before I do something to make you.”

“Oh, I’d love to see you try, Mr. Warden. I’d love to see how you decide to kill me like the last two, I’m very interested actually. You see, sir, the only thing that divides me and you is that I’m the one in shackles, while you roam free and even return to your daughter who has no clue what kind of monster you are in here.”

“You-”

“I can’t wait until I meet her, sir. And tell her every single little thing you did to me and the other inmates, imagine how horrified (Y/N) will be. Her perfect father was the real monster this whole time.”

“Stop it.”

“But am I wrong? Look at that poor bloke over there, what did he even do?”

“I ask the questions in this room, inmate.”

“What are you gonna do? Stab me?”

_**There is a singular gunshot, followed by a loud thump on the table, assumably the inmate, which was soon followed by the, obvious, groans of pain. It took the inmate about five minutes to be able to speak again.** _

“I was a military doctor on Earth, don’t try me. I know exactly where to shoot you to keep you alive.”

“You’re a crazy son of a bitch, that’s what you are.”

“I’m sick of your lack of compliance, inmate. I believe I’ve made myself clear. Answer the questions. Now.”

“Sorry, but am I being recorded?”

_**There is a pause between both parties lasting for a good two minutes.** _

“Yes.”

“Oh, I see.”

> _**Mic: Not Functional** _
> 
> _**End Timer (04:03:22) (Note that this is only when the mic cut off, no transcribable parts remain)** _
> 
> _**Transcribed and Annotated by Kim Jungwoo** _


	8. 2 August 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Kidnapping, Mentions of Murder

> **_Begin Recording_ **
> 
> **_Mic: Functional_ **
> 
> **_Video: Functional_ **
> 
> **_Date: 2 August 2019_ **

“Hello, I am Park Hyunjun, Warden of Sector V, today is the second of August 2019. I will now go over the case of inmate 101100, Huang Guanheng, something I wasn’t able to do with my initial interrogation of the inmate due to obvious reasons.

“In 2004 and the third week of April, there was a double murder in the home of the Royal Family in the Kingdom of Macau. Both the king and queen were found dead in their home, and their eldest son, Prince Guanheng, was nowhere to be found. He was later tracked to the, at the time, enemy Korean Empire, where he was held for ransom. The Macanese officials ended up paying the equivalent of $30 billion USD for the safe return of their Crown Prince. Although his return wasn’t complete without an unforeseen side effect, one that the officials worked hard to hide, and one that I worked hard to piece together. At some point during his imprisonment by the Empire, inmate 101100 developed a rare disorder known as DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder. This was a secret well kept by the Macanese officials, and as a result the young prince was crowned King upon his arrival with the help of the officials to rule.

“Knowing this, I will now go over the facts of the case. About fifteen years later, on the same day the original King and Queen were killed, the now much older inmate 101100 made his way to the Korean Empire to negotiate peace with the Emperor Doh Kyungsoo with his trusted general Huang Xuxi, not to be confused with inmate 10100, different timeline things, had to say that for the transcript. The three negotiated peacefully, until the Emperor demanded the two spoke alone. The inmate 101100 asked his general to leave and he did so. It was during this exchange between the two rulers where the crime happened. According to sources within the imperial castle, the Emperor made an offhand comment about the lack of ability on part of the King to control his kingdom, referring to the handful of peasant uprisings and the banishment of his consort. Strangely enough, the King expressed that he had no idea what the Emperor was talking about. The Emperor tried to explain things to him, expressing that not only was the consort banished on part of the Macanese official’s ruling, but that she was also sent to the Korean Empire. The King asked where she was, a natural response, and it was when the Emperor stated that he had her executed that the inmate committed the crime.

“It was bloody, to say the least. Something to do with a centuries old jian sword and a revolver, both of which aren’t important at this moment. Either way, the Emperor was killed. The King had to stand trial in his own court, and with all the odds stacked against him, there was no hope for his return to the throne, despite what the general public wanted, he was sentenced to second degree murder, and lifetime in prison, he was replaced by his general, hand picked by himself. I was notified by the council of his arrival soon after, and he was sent to his cell without argument.

“With that said, the inmate will now enter.

> **_Start Timer (00:00:00)_ **

“Inmate. State your name, age, serial number, and cell.”

“Should I say my name or Guanheng’s name?”

“Host’s information first, then yours.”

“Okay. Our Host is Guanheng, he is 19 years old, serial number 101100, and his cell is the water room.”

“And you?”

“I’m Hendery, same age, serial number, and cell.”

“Perfect. Hendery, the purpose of this interrogation is to understand your system more.”

“Isn’t that... Isn’t that Dr. Kim’s job?”

“Yes, but I would like to hear first hand from you what I should know.”

“Oh... okay, I can do that.”

“Perfect. You may start.”

“Wherever?”

“Yes.”

“Well... okay, I can do that. Our system is fourteen years old, there’s nine of us including me and one host.”

“Tell me about the alters.”

“First there’s myself and Juni, we’re the protectors of the system. I’m actually new to this, I entered the system sometime after Guanheng was convicted. Juni’s been in the system for years though, since 2005, and she’s a caretaker as well, she usually takes care of Nana and Ben, who are child alters. Our gatekeeper’s name is Matthew, he’s in charge of who fronts and memories. Then we have the fragments Sarang, Jinsoo, and Beck.”

“Define fragments.”

“They’re not, uh, how do I explain this to you? They’re not 100% developed. Where as myself and the others and operate perfectly fine when we front, those three might have some trouble. All three of them hold a unique memory.”

“Which is?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Right, continue.”

“There’s another alter who is a persecutor. I think you’ve met him.”

“I haven’t.”

“Not possible, he was just telling us about how he socked Officer Suh in the face.”

“Never mind, I did meet him then.”

“We usually tend to try to keep him from fronting, he always ends up hurting the body when he does...”

“So it’s safe to say that it is this alter who I see trying to drown the body.”

“... yeah...”

“Is everything alright, inmate?”

“Uh huh, sorry, I have a splitting migraine...”

**_The inmate tugs on his handcuffs, but they’re chained to the table, and he bends over the table, holding his head in his hands._ **

“Suh, call Dr. Kim.”

“No, no, it’s alright, you don’t need to do that.”

**_The inmate’s voice is at a higher pitch. Juni is now fronting._ **

“Hi, I’m Juni.”

“Hello.”

“This is our first time meeting, Mr. Warden, it’s a pleasure. I took over because Hendery isn’t suited for these interrogations, I have no clue why he was fronting in the first place, it’s not like he could tell you anything.”

“Alright, may I ask you about facts of the case then?”

“... Sure.”

“When was the date of the crime?”

“April 15th, it was a Monday.”

“Who was fronting?”

“When the negotiation started, it was Guanheng, and somewhere in the middle I had to step in.”

“Did the Emperor notice?”

“No, of course not, god forbid he found out about this, we’d be deemed unfit in seconds, and that couldn’t be good. Don’t underestimate our abilities, Mr. Warden, we’re more competent that you’d think.”

“Of course, sorry I made the assumption. Which one of you committed the crime?”

“...”

“Inmate.”

“Inmate, what a derogatory term, I can’t answer that.”

**_The inmate looks into the camera with a curt expression and sighs._ **

“Please understand, it’s a trigger for a certain alter of ours, for our safety I’m going to have to decline to answer that question, Mr. Warden. The crime occurred, that’s all you need to know. And it wasn’t Guanheng or myself.”

“We’ll leave it at that then, inmate.”

“You just want to piss me off, don’t you, Mr. Warden? Have you no humanity for your inmates? Sure they’ve done horrible things, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t human, Mr. Warden. They live and breathe the same way you-”

“That will be all, Suh, Jeong, please escort the inmate back to his cell.”

“You-”

> **_End Timer (00:19:04)_ **
> 
> **_End Recording_ **
> 
> **_Transcribed and Annotated by Kim Jungwoo_ **


	9. 24 January 2022

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Confusion

> **_Begin Recording_ **
> 
> **_Mic: Functional_ **
> 
> **_Date: 24 January 2022_ **

_**Note: I found another one of these tapes in the Warden’s Office. I was cleaning it up for him and I found this under the desk, so I figured I’d transcribe it too. But it was in a similar state to the last tape, as in a great majority of it was unreadable. But I’ll just replace anything I can’t understand with [...], just like last time, I suppose. I also only have from (04:56:18) and on, sadly, oh well, let’s just get on with it.** _

“Do you agree with our terms?”

“Hmm, remind me again what I get out of this?”

“[...]”

“And how will I [...] what happened?”

“[...] paradox [...] look for (Y/N)’s [...]”

_**The unknown inmate laughs, and you can hear the faint sound of keys rattling on the table. Since the last tape I’ve been trying to identify the inmate, but his voice doesn’t match any of the records we have. Not to mention the date on this thing, who knows who this could be? God, I hate the time laws of this place.** _

“I wonder how you’ll pull this one off, Mr. Warden. You’re a very surprising man, but not one that I envy.”

“The first night you got here you killed almost every person in this sector, inmate, and you’ve done it without me noticing in a single night. You’ll figure it out.”

“[...] It’s a horrible thing, isn’t it? To know you’ve lost, Mr. Warden. To the point that you’re enlisting in my help. But I must admit, it feels so very nice to see you grovel. What are you going to say to me, sir? Something you’d like me to know?”

“Don’t get too cocky, inmate.”

“Don’t get too cocky? Mr. Warden, I believe I’ve won, you have to admit it.”

“Sure, you won, you’ve figured out a way to [...], but at what cost? Have you even realized what you’ve done? Do you know the-”

“Of course I do!”

_**There is a loud slam on the table, leaving an immense amount of feedback to be caught by the mic. The audio is even more muffled than before, I apologize for what’s I transcribe, I fear it’s not sufficient anymore. I will bring this up to the Warden, he’ll know what to do. But for now, here’s the rest.** _

“Why do you think I’m negotiating with your deal, Mr. Warden?”

“We’ve gone through more than enough details, what more do you want?”

“The card. Where is it?”

“I left it in my notebook.”

“And the [...]?”

“It’s somewhere in my office, unless [...] got to it.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem [...].”

“As long as you refrain from killing anyone else, you should be fine, I’m sure you’ll remember at least that much. So make sure whoever’s next on your list is taken care of. Any more questions, inmate?”

“No... but I do have something to tell you.”

“Go ahead.”

“ _You’re next_.”

_**There is loud static feedback once again, I’m assuming someone knocked the mic over or crushed it entirely, because as soon as the feedback hit the it went dead silent, and it remained that way for 10 minutes before the tape finally came to a stop.** _

> _**Mic: Not Functional** _
> 
> _**End timer (05:20:27)** _
> 
> _**End Recording** _


	10. 17 March 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Torture, Mentions of DUI, Mentions of a Car Accident, Mentions of Death

> **_Begin Recording_ **
> 
> **_Mic: Functional_ **
> 
> **_Date: 17 March 2019_ **

“Hi, hello, this is Park Hyunjun, I am the current Warden of Sector V, and today is the seventeenth of March, 2019. We’ve jest received a new inmate, and that’s grounds for this Interrogation, it’s about time we go over the facts of the case for inmate 10110.

“Okay, what are we working with here? The crime occurred as of 11:09 pm on the ninth of January, 2018. And... great, Victim’s name is also not included in our records, sometimes I wonder how “prestigious” our establishment is, we don’t even get the names of everyone involved in the incidents, all we get is all we need to know, ugh. Inmate’s name and what happened, but never anything else. I don’t understand how the Council expects us to do our job when we don’t even have all the facts that we need, but oh well, what can I do? Onto the case.

“According to CCTV from the Victim’s apartment’s parking structure, we could clearly see the Victim pull into the parking lot at a speed of forty-five miles per hour, way over both the parking structure’s speed limit of five miles per hour and the street that led into the structure, which was 25 miles per hour. According to the Victim’s file, BAC levels- Blood Alcohol Levels, sorry Kim Jungwoo, I almost forgot that you told me to specify acronyms from now on- were at a level of .20%, mind you that fatal BAC levels are around .35% and, in 10110′s timeline, any level above .08% is grounds for DUI.

“Back to the case at hand, the Victim was clearly drunk upon entering this parking structure, this carelessness led him to run over a woman who was just exiting the structure’s elevator. This woman died on contact and, according to CCTV, was ran over twice by the Victim. It was after the second time when inmate 10110 T-Boned the Victim. Inmate 10110 then pulled the alive, but unconscious Victim out and called the authorities.

“I only mention the above since it is the source of inmate 10110′s motive for the crime. One year later, the Victim was released from incarceration due to good behavior and on probation. To my understanding, the Victim was kidnapped at a cemetery that I am assuming the woman he ran over was buried and, according to eye witnesses, they noticed the Victim and inmate 10110 conversing with each other before they both left at the same time, presumably to another location. There is a gap in the files from this point on, but I can confirm that it was between the moment the left the cemetery and the moment the inmate arrived at home when the inmate knocked out and drugged the Victim. TL7 authorities speculated that the Victim spent about two days in imprisonment before the inmate finally killed him. The Victim was found with several burn and knife wounds alongside various bruises in the leg region. Cause of death was, ultimately, strangulation.

“With that said... please bring in the victim.”

> **_Start Timer (00:00:00)_ **

_**The door opens, then closes, handcuffs are attached to the table and the guards leave the room.** _

“Inmate, state your name, age, serial number, and cell.”

“Liu Yangyang, 18, 10110, and the Concrete Room, below the Sector.”

“Excellent. I will now ask you a few questions, and you will answer them honestly, or I will be taking action to ensure that you do as you are told. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“In that case, let’s get straight to the point then, why did you kill the Victim?”

“He annoyed me.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I meant to keep him alive longer, but he just wouldn’t _shut up._ ”

**_The inmate glances into the camera lens and laughs_ **

“I’m not fond of being recorded.”

“This is necessary for records, inmate.”

“Fuck that.”

“You have no say in it. Moving on, it is under my impression that you were close with the victim of the initial DUI, am I correct?”

“Yes.”

“Who was she to you?”

“My best friend. She was his ex-girlfriend, they just broke up that day. I told her to stay at my place but... ugh... she just didn’t listen. Then she had to go die on me like that, which wasn’t fun at all, so I figured... maybe I should help her out, you know?”

“By killing her ex-boyfriend.”

“Yup.”

“Why did you torture him, 10110?”

“He dragged her across the dirt for years. What I did to him is nothing compared to what he made her go through.”

“So you believe that what you did was justified?”

“Killing him? Yes. Of course I do, he was a despicable man, after all. I only did what she would’ve wanted me to do.”

“And what if it wasn’t what she wanted you to do?”

“Well then... whoops.”

_**The inmate laughs again and leans back on his chair, seemingly comfortable despite the tense situation.** _

“Hey, Mr. Warden, can I ask you a question?”

“I suppose, I’ve asked all of my questions.”

“You wouldn’t happen to be able to get your hands on spray paint... would you?”

“Spray... paint?”

“Yeah, they come in aerosol-”

“I know what spray paint is, inmate, I just want to know why you’re asking for it.”

“I dunno, figured I’d ask. My cell’s pretty boring, I think.”

“Sure, I’ll arrange for a box to be delivered here.”

“Wait, really? For real?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Great then, I look forward to it.”

**_The Warden flips through 10110′s file momentarily and shakes his head, the silence between the two lasted for about two minutes._ **

“How is it that I can read you easily, but I’m still surprised that you were capable of doing such _horrible_ things to the Victim? Was the Victim that horrible of a person for you to torture and kill him?”

“Yes.”

> **_End Timer (00:19:54)_ **
> 
> **_End Recording_ **
> 
> **_Transcribed and Annotated by Kim Jungwoo_ **


	11. 21 June 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Murder

> **_Begin Recording_ **
> 
> **_Mic: Functional_ **
> 
> **_Video: Functional_ **
> 
> **_Date: 21 June 2019_ **

“Good... holy shit, is it already morning? Well, good _morning_ then, it is currently 4:28 a.m., and, _as you can tell_ , it’s one of those ‘all-nighter’ shifts for me. Inmate 101100′s interrogation went much longer than expected, he ended up switching between six alters before settling as Hendery, but at least I know the triggers now. Moving on, I’d like to finish my schedule and interrogate Inmate 111, his case I’ve been very interested in since he was transferred here, I can’t seem to make sense of it. Well, to be fair, I don’t think anyone should be involved in criminal organizations of any kind, but I’m assuming that maybe TL4′s government is just that horrible, imagine not being able to aid your citizens to the point where they turn to such dastardly means. But, from what I can see, I believe this was more on the fault of 111′s parents, what a fate, am I right? Ah... if I ever fell into debt I wouldn’t burden (Y/N) with them, it’s truly a shame.

“Alright, let’s go over the case then. Dong Sicheng was a rather average high school graduate, good marks and what not. Even had a full ride scholarship, but due to overbearing loans passed onto him by his parents, he had to drop all of them to pay them off. It’s an unfortunate situation, but not much could have been done about it. It would seem that inmate 111 was involved in the duo murder of two victims, both names left out to me, as per usual. Method of murder was through a small handgun found at the scene, of which four bullets were missing from the cartridge, again unknown if all four were used at that scene. The inmate plead guilty to all charges. And, that about sums it up, it’s a pretty straight forward case. You can let the inmate in now.”

> **_Start Timer (00:00:00)_ **

**_The door opens and closes, inmate enters without the need for excessive force._ **

“Inmate, state your name, age, serial number, and cell.”

“Dong Sicheng, twenty-one, 111, the chain room.”

“Pleasure to meet you, then. I’ll just ask you a few questions, and you’ll be on your way.”

“Alright.”

**_There is a quick pause while the Warden shifts through the case file, approximately thirty-two seconds long._ **

“You’re, surprisingly, not putting up much of an argument, are you?”

“I saw Kunhang walk out.”

“Good observation.”

**_Another pause while the Warden pulls out a small manila envelope and presents it to the inmate._ **

“Open it.”

**_The inmate looks at the camera for a moment before opening the envelope and removing what looks like a silver locket from the folder._ **

“Officer Suh told me that you put up quite the fight while he tried to remove it, mind telling me why?”

“It’s just something that’s important to me, is all.”

“Why is that?”

“Do I have to answer that?”

“I’d prefer if you did. If you didn’t, we might have a slight problem.”

“I just... I meant to give it to someone important to me but... they were unavailable when I cam back.”

“Describe unavailable.”

“She was dead, sir.”

**_Both the Warden and the Inmate are silent for approximately five minutes._ **

“Did she happen to be one of the victims?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Mind telling me your side of this case, inmate?”

“Sure. What do you want to know?”

“Why’d you do it? Why’d you kill them?”

“I really think I only subjected her to death, his was probably an accident, collateral damage if anything.”

“I see.”

“I just... I didn’t actually...”

The inmate falls silent again.

“If you’re not ready to talk about it, it’s not a problem.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I was looking at your case and I’m having a hard time connecting the dots. Mind helping me out?”

“Not sure how I can answer that.”

“The autopsy and your time of arrival at the scene makes it impossible for you to have killed either of the victims, did you know that?”

“Is that so?”

“CCTV reports show that you arrived at 6:18 p.m. on the date of March 17, correct?”

“I believe so, yeah.”

“Well, the autopsy said time of death was on the 15th. Mind explaining that inaccuracy?”

“Does it say 15th? In court it said 17th.”

**_The Warden goes through the file again, reading through the autopsy report._ **

“No... it very clearly says March 15 here, 111.”

**_The Warden shows the autopsy to the inmate._ **

“Oh.”

“’Oh’ indeed. Why don’t you explain this inaccuracy to me?”

“They really stop at nothing, huh?”

“Who is ‘they?’”

“Uh...”

“Would it happen to be the Byun Family?”

The inmate is silent.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’ then.”

**_Neither the Warden nor the Inmate make another comment._ **

“Thank you, this was very helpful. You may exit now.”

“Yes, sir.”

> **_Video: Non-Functional_ **

“Wait, inmate.”

“Hm?”

**_No other words are heard, but there is the distinct sound of a chain hitting the mic._ **

> **_End Timer (00:20:56)_ **
> 
> **_End Recording_ **
> 
> **_Transcribed by Kim Jungwoo_ **


End file.
